


The Deal

by DramaticDino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, i wrote this before the game came out huegh, not beta read if you dont count my cat, spending entirely too much time describing donuts, the authors barely disguised fetish™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino
Summary: “Really, can’t keep your hands off of me ‘till we’re out of this dump?”





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_queen/gifts), [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).

> tune in next time when i make Troy fuck the destroyer version of Tyreen (im kidding.....unless?)
> 
> Twitter: @DramaticDino  
Furaffinity: dramatic-dino  
Newgrounds: DramaticDino

Following the invite from the Maliwan executive, they had gathered in a high rise corporate building in the manufacturers territory. It was so unlike the familiar wasteland that their base was set in, rusty metal replaced with shiny, stainless steel; no dust and sand lodging itself in every crevice, all illuminated in an unnatural flurry of white and cyan fluorescent lights. It was unnerving, keeping the twins on edge. 

More so than the robots Maliwan called "security"; they could get rid of those easily if they wished; but the same thing could not be said about the persistent uneasiness the atmosphere provided. They had come here without any of their cult, simply because it would take too long to explain to them that they weren’t here to raid the outpost. 

The building was quiet, save for the echoing footsteps of the small group; the twins and the Maliwan secretary that was leading them to their destination. Most likely a majority of the usual employees were either sequestered away in a safe place on the far side of the complex or simply not there on this day. It was a testament to how much Maliwan feared their power, even if it was only the two of them.

They were ushered into an empty conference room. At least the building had gigantic windows, the view of the outside world was doing a good job in ridding them of the stuffy, claustrophobic feeling of the inner corridors. The sun was high in the sky, barreling down on the surface of Pandora. The heat would definitely be unbearable were they back in their base, but here the AC did an impressive job keeping the temperature pleasantly cool.

They barely had the time to settle themselves into the black swivel chairs before Katagawa; the executive that had contacted the in the first place; appeared from the adjacent doorway with some of his lackeys in tow.

"So I see you've taken up my invitation." He feigned surprise as they settled themselves opposite to the twins. They both immediately picked up on the nervous disposition the crew exhibited.

"Didn't exactly have anything better to do today. In one way or another, were getting something out of this. Whether that's whatever you think you've got to offer or killing some more of you damn Maliwan pricks." Tyreen quipped back while Troy only smirked.

"..." Yep. There’s a good chance he might die today, Katagawa thought. Guess it depended on his ability to negotiate. His confidence was steadily draining out of him in the presence of the siren siblings. He responded after a moment of silence. 

"Why don't we start talking business then?" 

Troy was not a man of many words. At least when his sister was around. Tyreen liked to do the talking, and he could admit that she was a great deal more eloquent than him at times. While she chatted with Katagawa, Troy set his sights at the various boxes of assorted donuts that the secretary had set up on the mirror-polished glass table. They were definitely just trying to butter them up, but one does not say no to free pastries, especially when they look like they came from a proper bakery and not someone's backyard meth operation.

After devouring a couple of them with an impressive speed, Troy turned to Tyreen.

"God, Ty, you gotta try these." He offered up one that was practically dripping in chocolate.

"Quit... talking with your mouth full." Tyreen seemed impressed nonetheless, admiring the chocolate confection. In the wasteland it was easy to get copious amounts of shitty alcohol or various firearms, but luxury goods like chocolate were definitely a rarity.

Katagawa did not like to be interrupted, but he needed those assholes on his side, so he would let it slide this once. If a few cases of donuts were all what it took to get them to reach a truce, it would make his work considerably easier. 

Troy reached up to wipe a chocolate stain off of Tyreen’s face, licking his fingers after the fact.

\---

Much to Katagawa's surprise, it was easier to win them over than he ever could have hoped. 

Selling out ruled.

All they needed to do was provide Maliwan with a steady supply of screaming warmeat; and let’s be real, those psychos that call themselves followers are as expendable as they get; and Maliwan would give them some crazy high-tech guns in return. And Troy only thought about wringing the executives neck once or twice.

The relief on part of the Maliwan guys was palpable. Katagawa even beckoned his secretary to pop the champagne bottles they had stashed away in the case of a successful negotiation. Both of the twins were definitely excited about testing out their new toys later. But that could wait.

It could have been cheap champagne, it would have made no difference to the twins, but it was still considerably more pleasant to drink than anything the local bars served up. That shit could be more closely compared to anything from gasoline to skag piss.

A considerable amount of alcohol later, Katagawa offered up a trip down to the armory, since the twins mentioned wanting to see the goods. He would be happy to rid himself of these crazy sirens as soon as possible.

"My secretary will take you." He waved them out of the room, pouring himself another drink.

\---

The secretary was eerily expressionless, if you really looked at her. Maybe with a touch of "I hate my life, why did I even take this job". They walked down the hallway in silence.  
Once they entered the elevator Tyreen started looking uneasy in more ways than one, face flushed. 

"You okay Ty?" Troy raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, don't worry.” She spoke, turning to the woman leading them around, “Yo lady, care to point out the nearest bathroom when we get out of here?" 

The secretary gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Ah, Tyreen's hilariously tiny bladder strikes again. Maybe it was because he was considerably larger than his twin, but Troy still couldn't imagine having to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes after just a couple of drinks. 

The woman only spoke once they were out of the elevator.

"...Right this way.”

She led them to what was presumably the aforementioned restroom, even if the door didn't indicate whether it was the men's or women's room. She only raised an eyebrow when both of them went inside, maybe because Troy never mentioned having to take a leak. Like hell he was leaving Tyreen alone in any part of this corporate hellhole though. She pretty much immediately bolted into one of the stalls anyway. 

Tyreen groaned as she hastily undid the plethora of belts that prevented her from simply tugging her pants down. Finally managing to rid herself of the offending garment, she sighed in relief.

"Why is my bladder like, the size of a walnut?" 

Having a conversation with your sister in the bathroom might sound awkward, but admiring your reflection in the mirror to the sound of piss hitting porcelain is considerably more awkward, at least in Troy's opinion. The room was impressively clean, he noted. Almost sterile looking.

"Maybe because you're barely 5 feet tall?" He quipped, smirking to himself while bracing for her response.

"Haha, fuck off, bastard. I don't fucking understand how you ended up that tall anyway. We ate the same shit growing up!" 

When they had something to eat, anyway. They did share whatever scraps they could scrounge up. Being an orphan was not uncommon on Pandora, but the very obvious blue marks on half of Tyreen’s body probably only cementing their parents decision to leave them to die in the wasteland. If people didn’t fear her they were after her, wanted her dead. Troy simply got dragged along by no fault of his own.

"Compensating for not having powers, I guess." He shrugged. They were an odd pair. Almost total opposites of each other, and yet they still shared a womb for 9 months. In a way, they were all the other had.

“Did it really have to be like 2 feet though?” The resentment in her voice greatly amused him.

“Oh shut up. You love how big I am.” 

“It has its…. Perks.” She considered the suggestiveness in his voice. Troy was, by all means, gigantic. Even if he was lithe and lanky, he still had enough muscle to look intimidating when he needed to. Tyreen, on the other hand, was lucky if someone took her seriously before she already drained someone of their life force, leaving nothing more than an empty husk.

Having her brother around was just so darn convenient at times.

“Oh fuck it, get in here.” She called out to him.

Entering the cubicle and locking the stall door behind him, he questioned “Really, can’t keep your hands off of me ‘till we’re out of this dump?” Troy reaches around her waist, pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

“Blame it on the booze.” Tyreen replied breathily, pressing herself against the full length of his body, already palming him through his pants. She didn’t bother pulling her own pants up again, allowing Troy easy access. His fingers sunk into her easily, rubbing her inner walls while he gently thumbed over her clit. He curled his fingers upwards, nudging at that particular spot that made her thighs shake and her voice quiver. His other arm was basically a useless hunk of metal for these things, so he merely rested it against the plastic divider.

Ty made short work of his belt, dragging his cock out of his boxers. That thing is also way bigger than it has any right to be. She gave it a few customary pumps as she dragged him down for a proper kiss. Capturing his lips with her own, she prodded at them with her tongue. Troy moaned softly into her mouth, giving her full access. She immediately set to exploring, licking over his teeth, feeling the sharp points.

They parted briefly, a small bead of saliva connecting them, as she pushed at his abdomen, running her palm against his naked abs, wordlessly prompting him to withdraw his fingers from her leaking hole. Smacking the lid down with her leg, Tyreen sits on the toilet. The cold seat sends a shiver through her body. As much as she’d like to be on her knees, the size difference makes it hard for her to even reach his dick that way. Gripping it at the base, she licks a wet stripe along his length.

Troy shudders at the sensation of cooling spit on his cock. She doesn’t wait before taking the tip into her mouth, running her tongue lazily around the crown, tasting the salty precum leaking from it. He carefully grabs her hair, softly pushing at the back of her head, encouraging her to take more. Tyreen complies, but she barely gets halfway down before Troy feels himself hitting the back of her throat.

He wants to thrust into her wet, tight little throat, have her choke on his entire length. Grab her by the hair and fuck her face until he makes a righteous mess out of her. But Troy holds himself back, he knows she can only take so much. Instead, he caresses the side of her face with his flesh hand, enjoying the way she leans into his touch. 

Her gag reflex was definitely better at this point, but she was still straining her jaw trying to accommodate the sheer girth. Her dark red lipstick left its mark, smearing along the points where she lingered, marking her progress, in a way. She couldn't get all the way down, although not through any lack of effort. 

“Maybe if you, ah, practiced a bit more… you could suck my dick properly.” Teasing her was always fun. Tyreen only flipped him off in response, continuing to bob her head up and down a manageable length. Troy threw his head back, basking in the pleasure. She tries taking more a few times, but the tears stinging at her eyes were a clear sign to lay it off. Letting his dick slip out of her mouth, she resorted to stroking it instead.

He wasn't gonna get off like this today, he needed more. 

“C’mon, get up and turn around.”

“Whaaaat are you up to?” She drawled out her response, obeying his orders, but definitely questioning whether he was really planning on fucking her in this place. If they were home, he would take his sweet time fingering her open, getting her ready to take his cock, but they didn’t have that kind of time right now. Or that kind of lube. Ty had no problem getting wet for him, but the extra lubrication was definitely necessary for him to bury his dick even halfway in her. 

Not letting her think about it too long, Troy simply grabbed her by the hips, pushing his dick between her legs. Using her slick as lubrication, he gave a few half-hearted thrusts, listening to her gasp softly every time he brushed over her clit.

“Close your legs properly, Ty-dye.” He kissed her ear. 

“Mhmmm.” Tyreen did as she was told, pressing her legs closer together. He licked her earlobe, picking up the pace, savouring the increased friction. Soon he was feverishly snapping his hips against her own, chasing that pleasant burning sensation in his lower abdomen. The sound carried through the bathroom, only the obscene noise of heated flesh against flesh could be heard. 

“Fuuuuuuuck-” Tyreen was straining, every thrust through her slick folds bringing her closer to the edge. She dug her nails into Troy arm as he reached up to grab her breast, roughly fondling it as he continued to kiss her neck. 

She gave an involuntary sob as she came, leaking even more, the translucent fluid dripping on the floor beneath them. She could only whine as Troy continued his assault on her senses. It was too much, but simultaneously not enough; she would not be truly satisfied until she's been fucked out, stretched and filled up by his seed. 

Troy punctuated each snap of his hips with a bite to her neckline, giving a final shudder as he finally spilled across the stall floor. They both slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, Troy cradling Tyreen in his lap while the afterglow pleasantly buzzed in their veins. 

“Guess we can cross ‘fucking in an office bathroom’ off our bucket list.”

Tyreen just chuckles in response. 

\---

They emerge out of the bathroom not 10 minutes later, looking no worse for wear but definitely a lot more disheveled. Which the secretary didn’t think possible, seeing as they were already wild looking in their natural state, being bandits and all. 

Also she’s definitely pretending she hasn’t heard anything, either that or the sound insulation in the office building is commendable. Either way, it’s not like the twins care about some rando knowing they like to fuck each other.

They shortly arrive at the armoury with, thankfully, no more issues or pit stops.

\---

Katagawa briefly looks up at her from the spot he's claimed at the conference table, pleasantly cool against his alcohol-flushed face. His ability to handle liquor was passable at best.

“What took you so long?”

The glare the secretary gives him sends nail right through his spine. Seriously, if looks could kill, he would probably be dead at least thrice over today. He decides not to push any further, instead just laying his head back down on the table.

What a day.


End file.
